A Cakeless Intermission
by Mutant of Time
Summary: Following the events in "Reasons NOT To Go Cakeless: Number 1", we get a lil Mavin fluff here, because they are two huge nerds and remember that one time when Michael tackled Gavin for getting the "On The Rail" achievement in Minecraft? Yeah, that totally results in something different :) Michael Jones/Gavin Free, Rated T for Michael's potty mouth, cover by life-writer on Tumblr.


**AN: Hey guys! Here's another dumb Mavin fic, following the events in "Reasons NOT To Go Cakeless: Number 1"! I know the timeline here (in comparison to how things happened in real life) is a bit messed up, but I don't really care. Timelines are for nerds anyways :P**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Cover art belongs to life-writer on tumblr! :D**

* * *

Your name is Michael Jones, and ever since you and Gavin had gotten together at Ray's "welcome to this dumb company" party, the other Achievement Hunters had been sure to tease you both mercilessly. On top of that, you were targeted specifically because "it was so obvious, Michael", "Gavin dropped so many hints", and "How did you not see it before?". You didn't have an answer for them other than a vague shrug.

Aside from dealing with the teasing from your coworkers, you had to deal with he excitement from the fandom. It was bad enough when "mavin" was a joke, but now that it was _suspected_ to be "canon" (because shit gets out fast), the nerds on Tumblr wouldn't shut up about it or stop making gifsets of you and Gavin whenever possible. You would call it creepy, but you actually found it to be kind of funny, which was just fine. If you thought it was creepy, you wouldn't encourage the fans by making suggestive jokes all the time.

You and Gavin had decided that you were going to take your relationship slow, because you didn't want to ruin the friendship you already had with each other by rushing things. You had yet to share a kiss since that first one at Ray's party, but that was just as well. As much as you'd love to kiss Gavin again, you were fine with the way things were going, even if you'd been "together" for 3 weeks. But really, you didn't mind. You think that mostly, nothing had progressed much because there was a sort of... tension. Tension that just needed time. It would ease up eventually, you were sure of it.

"Michael! Jesus H. Christ, you're supposed to be mining for iron, what's with you today?" Geoff's voice snaps you out of your thoughts. That's when you realize that you'd been standing in the same spot in Minecraft, unmoving, for the past 4 minutes. But like hell you were going to admit that you were distracted because you were thinking about _Gavin. _Instead, you use the old excuse,

"I'm jut kinda tired, it's nothing."

"You need a Red Bull, Michael?" Gavin asks you, and you answer with a nod. He hands you one from his not-so-secret stash, and you mutter a thanks as you crack it open and take a sip. Even if you don't really _need _it, you'd never say no to a Red Bull, your blood is practically made of the shit at this point.

"What kept you up? You weren't out too late with your 'boi', were you?" Geoff teases, chuckling afterwards.

You roll your eyes, making sure your annoyance is heard in your voice.

"No. I haven't even hung out with Gavin in like, a week."

Sad, but true.

You hear Jack make some sort of 'pfft' noise, but you let it slide, instead continuing to mine iron for the stupid "On The Rail" achievement that the group is currently working towards.

Jack is digging through the land ahead to make way for the rails, which Ray is placing down with redstone torches. You and Geoff mine and make the rails while Gavin dicks around in a minecart. Because Gavin is literally doing buttfuck nothing to help out, you make a proposition,

"Guys, we should all get the achievement, but not let Gavin get it. We _can't_ let Gavin get it."

Agreement is almost unanimous, the only objection being from Gavin himself.

"What? What did I do? That's not fair!" he whines.

"It's more like what you _didn't_ do," Ray chides, and you agree pretty quickly.

"Yeah, you've just been fucking around while the rest of us have been trying to get the achievement."

Gavin pouts, but he does so in silence, which is never a good sign. He's plotting, plotting a way to sabotage the work the rest of you have done. It's just a Gavin thing, he's really predictable.

Some time passes, and Geoff is running the test to see if the railroad is long enough yet. The silence is tense, and _finally_ Geoff lets out a loud shout of success.

"I got it! I got the achievement!"

The rest of you scramble to get the achievement, and in your haste, you've completely forgotten about Gavin. That is, you'd forgotten about him until you see him go sailing past you, and you flip your shit, running after him and destroying rails and torches in your wake.

"He's going to get the fucking achievement, stop him!" you shout.

Gavin goes flying past Ray, and you just. Leap up. From your seat. And just fucking. You just fucking tackle the dumbass right out of his dumb chair, shouting,

"You motherfucker!"

"You guys can't see it but Michael literally just attacked Gavin, he's tackling him," Jack laughs into his mic, commentating for those who would be watching later.

"He's still going!" Ray puts in, for your sake, and you ignore Gavin's stupid high pitched screams as you punch him. To be fair, you aren't punching him _that_ hard, but his remote goes flying and the batteries are knocked out.

"Shit, I think Michael just broke Gavin's controller," Jack once again announces.

Geoff can only be heard laughing about the whole ordeal, though you know he must also be irritated about Gavin's shenanigans.

Ray, still leaning over Gavin's desk, announces that Gavin has made it to the end of the rail, but adds,

"Guys, he didn't get it! I don't think he got the achievement!"

You let out a cheer from your position above Gavin, who looks absolutely heartbroken by this turn of events.

"You hurt me, Michael," he mumbles, displaying a cut on his hand that is sure to scar.

"Oh shut up, idiot," you roll your eyes.

Ray's still leaning over to look at Gavin's screen, and he regretfully informs the group,

"Shit, no. He got the achievement, guys."

"And these idiots are still fighting on the ground like children," Jack adds.

You really want to punch Gavin again, but the looks he's giving you, you can't punch him, so you do something else.

You sort of just. Look him in his beautiful, vivid green eyes, ones that literally light up your world, and just. Just sort of. Kiss him.

"Oh shit, now they're kissing," Jack tells the viewers, but you aren't worried. He's made these kinds of jokes so many other times that you doubt anyone will take it seriously this time around. Not like you care. All you care about in this moment is the way that Gavin kisses you back. You doubt it will really _ever_ get old, the way the lights bloom behind your eyelids and the way your chest swells in moments like these when he kisses you back.

After Geoff whistles loudly, playing along with Jack, the PDA becomes too much for Gavin and he becomes flustered, pushing you away. You just peck his lips once more before standing, and helping Gavin up too. Gavin lets out a cheer as he sees he did indeed get the achievement, much to your dismay, and you know he'll never let you live this one down.

But that's okay, because you got your second (and third, really) Gavin Free patented kiss out of it all, and you'd allow Gavin any achievement for that.


End file.
